


Our Little Fireball

by RunWithWolves



Series: There's A Garden Where RWBY Fics Grow [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWithWolves/pseuds/RunWithWolves
Summary: Blake had always thought that it would be introducing Yang to her own parents that would be the hard part. She should have thought it through a little better. While Team STRQ may have all left Yang alone at one point or another, that doesn't mean they don't want to care about her in their own unique ways.And all those ways involve have a little 'discussion' with Yang's new girlfriend, Blake.





	Our Little Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> I'd meant to write one story that included all four members of team STRQ but I didn't have time. So here's the first one and I'll be back later to write the others.

Blake had never really considered meeting Yang’s family. She’d thought she knew what it meant to be a part of that family. Ruby was practically her sister. She’d met Qrow. She’d heard all about Tai during their time at Beacon. If she was honest, Blake had been much more worried about Yang meeting her overprotective father and her lovingly-nosey mother. 

So she hadn’t really considered all the factors that came with dating Yang. 

#

They weren’t even technically dating yet when Blake first realized her error. Atlas was cold and the people were colder; Adam was gone and Blake couldn’t keep her eyes off Yang, couldn’t stop brushing up against Yang, couldn’t stop snuggling into the arm that Yang threw around her shoulder. She didn’t want to. 

She knew they had to talk about the long looks and the soft touches, that they had to do something about caught breath and stomach butterflies. For now though, Blake and Yang had an unspoken agreement to just enjoy whatever this was. To just be together in the nebulous world of dating but not dating. 

She’d assumed that Weiss might catch on. Maybe Ruby. But to the rest, she’d thought they were being more subtle. 

Until, on her way back from the bathroom to the room she shared with her team, a hand touched her shoulder, “Hey kid,” the familiar raspy voice was enough to have Blake drop out of her fighting stance, “You got a second?”

“Um,” Blake turned to look at Qrow, “Sure? Do you want me to get Yang? Or Ruby?”

“Naw. This is more of a you and me type situation.” He slunk off down the stairs. Confused, Blake took one long look her bedroom door and then followed. She slid onto the bar stool beside Qrow, watching him warily as he poured some amber liquid from his flask into a glass. It was only her quick reflexes that caught the glass when it went sliding in her direction. Lifting it, she sniffed and her early curled downward reflexively.

Qrow took a shot from his flask then lazily turned in his chair, staring at her for several minutes. 

Straightening her spine, Blake stared back. She knew how to play this kind of strange game, she’d done it in the White Fang. She just wasn’t sure why it was happening now. Just when a question was on the tip of her tongue, Qrow spoke.

“So,” he said, “You and Yang, huh?”

“I. What? No.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow, “Could have fooled me. What with all the touching and the looks and all that young kid stuff that you do when you’re grossly in love.”

That last word had Blake whirling back toward the bar, fiddling with her glass, head down, “It’s complicated.”  
“I’m sure.”

Even to her ears, the house was quiet. The only real sound she could hear over her beating heart the swoosh of the liquid in Qrow’s flask as he swirled it in his hand. His eyes lazy and yet still somehow drilling into the back of her head. 

“Is this your way,” Blake said at last, “Of telling me off? That I’m bad for her or that she deserves better?” All Blake could see were conflicting images: Yang’s bright smile, her red eyes, her laugh, her unconscious body, her warm arms hugging Blake tight, her metal arm shining in the light. Blake shook her head against them, ears low and arms tight around her body, “Because I don’t disagree with you but that doesn’t mean I’m going to leave her. Ever. Not again. I promised.”

“It’s not that,” Qrow said, “It’s just that, Yang is,” he sighed and Blake felt his arms hit the bar as he leaned forward, “complicated.”

“I know that.” Blake said. Yang was sunshine smiles and sad backstories. Strong arms but emotions written in her eyes. 

“Good.” Blake almost started when the glass was swiped from her hand and drained. She turned looking up at Qrow with wide eyes. He slammed the glass down on the bar, “Just don’t forget that kid, keep that promise of yours, you’ll be fine. Yang’s had enough hard stuff happen to her. Enough people leaving. We all loved her, our little fireball. Didn’t mean any of us could figure out how to stick around.”

Blake’s heart ached just a little more.

He turned, walked a few steps away then sighed and looked back. His face looked old and tired and just a little bit soft, the edges of a shockingly familiar smile, “But do me a favour? Start officially dating my niece already because the long looks really are getting nauseating.” Then he vanished off the back porch and into the night. 

When Blake finally dragged herself upstairs and into the bedroom, she stopped in the open doorway. Ruby was sprawled over her bed, sheets everywhere. Weiss was curled up in the smallest ball. And then there was Yang. On her back with the sheet around her waist, her good arm thrown out and her other one detached and on the small table beside her. 

Blake’s own bed had never looked so unappealing. So, when it came time to choose, Blake softly made her way to bed closest to the window and slid into the smell of fire and gasoline. As she rested her head on Yang’s outstretched arm, Yang shifted with her eyes still closed, “Mmmmm, Blake? Whatcha doing?”

Blake froze, “Do you want me to go?”

The arm moved, wrapping around her and pulling her in. Yang nuzzling into her hair as Blake came to rest right against her side. The word came sleepy and lazy and burning with sincerity, “Stay.”

Blake immediately relaxed, sinking into the warmth and listening as slowly Yang’s snore began to pick back up. She smiled, gave a secret soft kiss to Yang’s skin, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I'm doing this thing. Thank you so much for all of your supportive comment, kudos and [ tumblr stop-ins ](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) on my previous first ever RWBY fic. You're the reason I decided to write a second <3
> 
> Also, i've never written in a voice like Qrow's before and it's just... so much fun? Like what?
> 
> Stay stupendous, Aria


End file.
